: This final phase of the NYHRP will focus on bringing this longitudinal study to an orderly conclusion by 1) preparing and placing in an archival respository the entire databank of the NYHRP from its start in 1971 to its completion in 2005, for the purpose of data sharing and 2) carrying out debriefing telephone calls to say good bye to each of the 600+ participants (parents, Targets, Siblings) with whom the NYHRP has been in regular annual contact and following the calls with a letter accompanied by a list of resources for referrals and other assistance that the NYHRP social workers have been accustomed to provide. Additionally, three remaining goals that are now in midprocess will be carried out. These are: 3) completion of the translation (rediagnosis) of RDC to DSM-IV diagnoses for all participants who have received Axis I as primary diagnosis; comorbid disorders will also be translated to DSM-IV; 4) completion of the collection of blood or buccal swab samples from selected families for extraction and preservation of DNA for probable use in future studies; 5) completion of manuscripts in preparation for submission as peer-reviewed publications.